Silver Scorpion
The Silver Scorpion was a modified Scorpion Orb Launcher armored with Ssol Metal. It was formerly the personal vehicle of General Evil before being captured and used by Alpha Team agent Frozeen. History General Evil After the near-invincible Ssol Metal was discovered in a mine in Antarctica, Evil Ogel decided to put the metal to use by creating an ultimate vehicle. The Silver Scorpion was designed by Evil Ogel and General Evil to serve as the latter's personal vehicle of choice. General Evil used the Silver Scorpion's near-invincibility to his advantage by keeping his existence a secret; with it, he could destroy every Alpha Team craft and leave no witnesses. Using guerrilla tactics, the Silver Scorpion harassed an IC-2 Helicopter piloted by Ice, PBB, and Frozeen, which was on a rescue mission to save Databoard from Ogel's Mountain Fortress. It would appear out of nowhere, shoot down the helicopter, and then retreat; when the helicopter was repaired, it would appear again and down the helicopter once more. Eventually, the Alpha Team agents attempted to avoid the Silver Scorpion by using an old tunnel network. The Silver Scorpion followed them into the tunnels but could not kill them with its homing missiles in the enclosed area. Thus, General Evil stepped out of his vehicle to confront the agents himself, then returned to the Silver Scorpion to clear the rubble left by a cave-in. Alpha Team After what appeared to be a final battle between Frozeen and General Evil, General Evil was seemingly killed. Little Bot and I-R3831 took advantage of this and attempted to smuggle the Silver Scorpion, only to be spotted by Super Ice Drones, forcing the duo to flee Ogel's Mountain Headquarters in the vehicle. They were discovered by Frozeen, Ice, PBB, and Chompy, who eventually teamed up with them to commandeer the Silver Scorpion and retreat back to Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters. Frozeen continued to use the Silver Scorpion as his own vehicle throughout the remainder of Mission Deep Freeze. Before the Dino Attack, for reasons unknown the Silver Scorpion was hidden underground in Antarctica near the refugee facilities. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Rex's Iron Predator was destroyed by [[Vehicles#The Voltage|the Voltage]], so PBB decided to entrust Rex to use the Silver Scorpion for the Dino Attack agent's protection. Rex explored LEGO City in his new vehicle and found himself battling a black Blizzard Blaster piloted by Alpha Team agent Phantom, and did not hesitate to use the Silver Scorpion's invincibility to his advantage. After meeting Zero and being joined by a now-amnesic Phantom, Rex continued to use the Silver Scorpion, battling Kotua, Blacktron, and Chaos. Surprisingly, the Silver Scorpion suffered minor damage when hit by Blacktron missiles but was able to repair itself. Against Chaos, the Silver Scorpion was not as fortunate, as this ShadowTech-created version of Chaos was infused with trace amounts of Maelstrom that could break down Ssol Metal. The water monster bit off one of the Silver Scorpion's arms before tearing the vehicle in half. While Rex was rescued by Villains Headquarters, the destroyed Silver Scorpion was left behind. While wandering LEGO City, Sam Sinister, Lord Vladek, and the Brickster attempted to claim the Silver Scorpion for themselves. However, they found that the destroyed Scorpion Orb Launcher was damaged beyond even salvaging for parts, and so abandoned the vehicle in LEGO City. Features The Silver Scorpion had all the strengths of the standard Scorpion Orb Launcher, possessing two claws and a large stinger. Unlike most Scorpion Orb Launchers, the Silver Scorpion was armored with the rare Ssol Metal which gave it near-invincibility to nearly all attacks. In addition, the Silver Scorpion had a limited amount of homing missiles, though these missiles are often unreliable and usually fail to hit their target. The Silver Scorpion had an on-board computer which could control its actions when in auto-pilot mode. The computer had an advanced GPS system, which it often used to locate its driver and auto-pilot the vehicle to its driver's location when in need. The computer also facilitated the air inside the vehicle and would filter out any toxic gases. The Silver Scorpion's computer also had an incredibly-accurate scanner that could easily identify nearly anything. Trivia *The Silver Scorpion led to the introduction of General Evil. When it was first introduced, it was suggested that it was used by an Ogel Drone. Because a mere Ogel Drone seemed too generic to be using such an armored vehicle, it was later retconned into General Evil. *The Silver Scorpion's homing missiles are humorously based upon the bloodhound homing missile power-up from LEGO Racers 2, which is infamous for often being unreliable. *After seemingly being destroyed by Chaos, the Silver Scorpion transformed into a massive and powerful vehicle which was later found, captured, and sold by Sam Sinister, Lord Vladek, and the Brickster to Meca One, who renamed it the "Striking Venom". Due to RPG timeline revisions and new information that suggested that Sentai Mountain was not on LEGO Planet, this entire sequence was retconned into discontinuity. *In Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG, the Silver Scorpion was simply called the "Silver Scorpion Orb Launcher". It was given its current unique name in Love and War. Category:Vehicles Category:PeabodySam Category:Alpha Team Category:Ogel